The invention relates to a holder for a food or drink container in the interior of a motor vehicle, and to a motor vehicle with such a holder.
DE 198 20 511 C2 discloses a holder for a food or drink. In a housing, in a position of rest and in a retracted position, respectively, a holding arm is held, having a receptacle for a container. The holding arm can be swung out of a housing opening to a deployed position which is the position of use. Furthermore, a mask of a masking system is fastened to the holding arm so that the mask moves together with the holding arm. The masking system is multipartite and thus, in addition to the mask fixedly applied to the holding arm, it has another mask held tightly and unmovably on the housing. In the retracted position of the holding arm, the mask arrangement sometimes completely closes the housing opening, and in the deployed position a portion of this housing opening is uncovered by the mask fastened to the holding arm, and the holding arm is swung outwardly through this housing portion. The other part of the opening is always fixedly closed by the mask affixed to the housing:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,334 discloses a cupholder in which the container-receiving element is made stationary. An opening of the cup-shaped receiving element is covered by a masking system which is made bipartite and the masks being held for pivoting on the receiving element. The pivot axes of the two masks are parallel and spaced apart from one another. To release the opening, one of the masks is folded up manually and the other mask is driven in the opening direction and reverse by a positive coupling by means of a lever.
An object of the invention is to provide a holder which is easy to operate and visually attractive or a motor vehicle having such a holder.
This object is achieved by a holder for a food or beverage container, wherein the holder includes a housing having an opening, a holding arm having a retracted position, and a multipartite mask arrangement associated with the housing opening. The multipartite mask arrangement includes a plurality of masks mounted for movement on the housing, and the masks are movable independently of one another from an open position uncovering the housing opening to a closed position closing the housing opening. The holding arm includes a receiver for the container and is received in the housing in the retracted position. The mask arrangement closes the housing opening when the holding arm is at the retracted position, and at least partially uncovers the housing opening for a deployment of the holding arm. The object is also achieved by a motor vehicle having such a holder.
The advantages mainly achieved by the invention include that, due to the movable mounting of the masks, the housing opening can be completely freed for the deployment of the holding arm, and that thereafter one of the masks—due to the ability of the masks to move independently of one another in a first direction—can be brought back to the closing position, so that the housing opening can be reclosed partially and thus a visually attractive appearance is achieved. The other mask, however, can remain in the open position and leave free a portion of the housing opening through which the holding arm reaches out of the housing to its deployed position or position of use.
In a preferred embodiment, in which the masks are coupled together for movement in their second movement direction, so that the opening of one mask also opens the other mask, so that the housing opening is unmasked for the movement of the holding arm to the deployed position, which additionally simplifies the operation of the holder.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a wide housing opening is unmasked which is desirable especially for turning out a holding arm having a corresponding length.
In a further preferred embodiment, a simple and economically advantageous configuration of a coupling system for the masks is made available.
A still another preferred embodiment includes a secure mounting of the holding arm in the deployed system.
According to yet another embodiment, a “coasting” action of the mask is achieved, so that the holding arm can be returned fully into the housing and only then—preferably automatically, by spring force for example—can the mask be brought back to the closed position.
In an especially easy operation of the holder, the mask is automatically brought into the open position when the latched closed position is undone. For this purpose the mask can be held in the closed position, by a so-called and known push-push device for example. By simply pressing the mask, the mask is driven by its bias to the open position and at the same time brings the other mask with it.
Preferred is another embodiment of the holding device, according to which two holding systems, each with a receiving element, are provided so that inside of the motor vehicle both the driver and the passenger have a place to set down a container.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.